onepiecespamfandomcom-20200214-history
Funkiest Song Evar
Original / Romaji Lyrics English Translation "Kou nattara ii na" no mousou to genjitsu ni isseki wo toujite kosei wo migake kakaenayamu nandai wo mata hitotsu shoukyo atama kara ketsu made sore ga wa ga entame Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies mada shijainai sa himotoita shourai wa Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies daichi kettobashite motto maiagatte Delusions of "how you want things to be" and reality, Stir them up and build your individuality Deleting yet another of the problems you've been holding Taking things from beginning to end, that's my entertainment! Boom boom boom, dancing through the skies This unraveled future isn't dead yet Boom boom boom, dancing through the skies Give a hard kick, go up even higher! Everybody put your hands up saa flyin' tsubasa ni nare mitemitai na muchuu ni nareru kimi ima da seichouki shinsekai e Everybody put your hands up Now flyin', become the wings I'd like to see you be preoccupied You're still in your growth period, heading to the new world modokashikute mou douka shiteru mugamchuu ni nareru mono ga hoshii fugainai hiidetenai nante kawaikunai ne konpurekkusu wa sakate ni totte orijinaritii Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies "yaranakyabyou" de yamadzumi no mondai mo Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies motto waruagaite shoutai wo abaite I feel impatient, and it's like I've gone crazy I want something I can be ecstatic for Saying you're weak, you're not talented is not cute Take your complex by the end and make it originality Boom boom boom, dancing through the skies All those problems piled up because of your"have-to-do disease" Boom boom boom, dancing through the skies Struggle more even if it's futile, unmask the identity Everybody put your hands up saa flyin' sono imeeji de kitto nareru sa naritai jibun ni sagase you're the one oobutai e Everybody put your hands up Now flyin', with that imagination I'm sure you can become yourself the way you want to be Search, because "you're the one" on the grand stage Flyin' wasureteta Flyin' kioku no naka de mou ichido mune no takanari wo kike yeah... wow... chu... na... Flyin', within the memories Flyin', you'd been forgetting, Listen to that rising beat in your chest once again! yeah... wow... chu... na... Everybody put your hands up saa flyin' tsubasa ni nare mitemitai na muchuu ni nareru kimi ima da seichouki shinsekai e Everybody put your hands up Now flyin', become the wings I'd like to see you in that trance You're still in your growth period, heading to the new world Everybody put your hands up saa flyin' sono imeeji de kitto nareru sa naritai jibun ni sagase you're the one oobutai e Everybody put your hands up Now flyin', with that imagination I'm sure you can become yourself the way you want to be Search, because "you're the one" on the grand stage Flyin' wasureteta Flyin' kioku no naka de mou ichido mune no takanari wo kike yeah... wow... chu... na... Flyin', within the memories Flyin', you'd been forgetting, Listen to that rising beat in your chest once again! yeah... wow... chu... na... Category:Funky